


Solangelo Oneshots Series

by LapisLazuli13



Series: My Solangelo fictions [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Not Ashamed, Kidnapping, M/M, Nico is an adorable little cinnamon roll, Prompt Fic, Roommates, Sweet, coffee shop AU, i'm going down with this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: A series of prompts that the author saw on Internet and decided to write for those dorks even though no one asked for.





	1. It’s not the way I imagine how will we meet.

##  **_1, It’s not the way I imagine how will we meet._ **

**_“You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled “Drive!” AU._ **

_[Confident!Nico.]_

…

Will Solace is a romantic person.

Sure, you can blame the stars on the sky when he was born, the way his parents raised him with too much sweet and happy-ending fairytales, the way he loves reading romance novels and watching young-adult TV series, the way his ex-girlfriends and ex-boyfriends (yeah, Will is bisexual, nothing new) complained that he was too old-fashioned when it came to romance department – but nothing can change the fact that he is a hopeless sap.

And he is proud of that. Yup, sue him for his hyperactive brain whenever someone mentions about love stories and soulmates and something related to that, but in his mind Will has at least fifty ways he has imagined of how he meets his true love.

This super-cliché scene in his opinion definitely could _not_ happen on a Saturday afternoon, when he is wearing an old wrinkled faded orange T-shirt, with a pair of ugly grey sweatpants and a yellow headband to keep his golden curls not fall into his eyes. He is holding a paper bag with grocery supplies and trying to fit it into the back of his small car when someone suddenly jumps into the right front seat and he is panting heavily.

Will groans and just shoves the bag into the backseats, before plops down to his driver seat and raises an eyebrow at the stranger.

**_“Drive!”_ **

Before he could ask _who the hell you are_ , the black-haired boy yells at him with a very commanding tone.

“Sorry, who the heck are y–…” He is cut off by some shouting sounds behind them. When he turns his head back, he sees some police officers are running to their direction.

“Just drive! I can explain it later!” The stranger has the audacity to demand Will to start his car like this.

Will swears his mind has some serious problems on this day – maybe it is the lack of his usual dose of caffeine, maybe because he is still sleep-deprived, maybe he just forgets to think deeply at this moment – but he starts his car and drives away.

“Faster!” The stranger hastens him.

“We are not racing, dude.” Will grumbles but still hits the accelerator to run faster.

“We’re losing them! Faster, please!” The black-haired boy ignores Will’s complains. Will snorts and glares at him, but he seems unaffected by his deadly glare. Maybe Will looks more like a grumpy panda than an intimidating person with two black bags under his eyes now.

Despite Will did say that they’re not racing, he still ends up running about 80 km/h and they definitely lost the cops who are chasing after them. Or to be more accurate, chasing after the stranger in his car. When the black-haired boy is sure that they couldn’t see the cops anymore, he lets out a long relieved sigh.

“I still don’t know who the hell are you,” Will slows down the speed of his car and questions. “You better give me a good damn explanation or I will personally bring you to the cops.”

“Alright, don’t be so angry,” The stranger raises both of his hands over his head. “What kind of information do you need?”

“Who are you, and what did you do to get yourself into that situation?” Will asks, then his eyes widen in horror. “Oh my God, you didn’t commit homicide or deal drugs or sell people, right?! I’ll be in deep trouble if…”

“Woa woa, slow down man,” The boy smirks at Will, and the blond swears that no, he _doesn’t_ look attractive as hell _at all_. “Nothing is that extreme. I just got into a street fight, and I might break someone’s bones… hmm, more than one person, I think. A broken nose, a dislocated shoulder, a sprained ankle and some bruises, nothing more.” He tilts his head and even has the audacity to smile brightly at Will.

Will stares at the stranger in front of him, another fear is rising in his chest. “How could I know you’re not lying to me? You look really… clean.”

“Is that your way to tell me I look nice?” The black-haired boy chuckles lightly. “If you want, I can show you the little bruise they gave me on my hip.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, just quickly pulls up his shirt a little bit to reveal the bruise. When Will observes it, he definitely doesn’t notice the healthy olive complexion or the smooth skin or the obviously toned muscles at the stranger’s stomach at all.

“That’s just one evidence,” Will crosses his arms over his chest, tries to make his voice be suspicious enough. “I need more truths to believe in your story.”

“Again, what kind of information do you want?”

“Your identity.” Will demands. The stranger rolls his eyes.

“That’s a quite big piece of info,” He hesitates for one moment before continuing. “But because you just saved my life, so I guess I can be generous one time. Here you are: My name is Nico di Angelo, I’m nineteen years old and I’m a sophomore at CHB university. Major in modern arts, minor in classical literature and graphic design. I live with my best friend and also my roommate, Jason, he is a blond like you. I have a sister named Hazel. Half-sister, actually. Are you satisfied now?”

 _‘Not really, because you didn’t give me your phone numbers.’_ Will thinks, but of course he doesn’t say it out loud. “Alright, I guess I could believe in you now, di Angelo.”

“Is it fair for you to tell me your name too since I told you so much information about me?” The black-haired boy crosses his arms together, an eyebrow raises in amusement and curiosity.

“My name is Will Solace,” Before Will could stop himself, his mouth starts to act on its own. “I’m twenty years old, a med student at CHB too. I live with my best friend’s boyfriend, his name is Cecil and my best friend name is Lou Ellen. I have two older brothers, four younger sisters – a big family with complex relationships, I guess so. Let’s not talk about that. And I’m bisexual.”

“Is your sexuality or preferences related to our conversation?” Nico chuckles slightly, his eyes glints with joyful sparkles. “Do you need to know mine?”

 _‘Oh yes, because if you’re straight and I try to court you, things will be really awkward.’_ Will smiles. “If you want to tell me.”

“Fine. I like boys,” Nico shrugs. “Especially cute blond ones with blue eyes.”

Will swears his cheeks aren’t reddening. “Excuse me?”

“I’m talking about Jason, he has blond hair and blue eyes,” Nico winks at him. “And you look alike him. I have a thing with blonds.”

Will cannot decipher what the other just said. So he was trying to say he likes his friend Jason, or Will looks like Jason so he likes Will too, or something else?

“I have a thing with ravenette.” Ah here we come, his mouth is acting by its own will again.

“Guess that we’re each other’s type so,” Nico grins at the blond. “Wanna exchange numbers and meet again?”

Now Will definitely isn’t blushing at all. “Sure!” He exclaims, then scolds himself for sounding too desperate and eager. “I mean, sure, I would like to see you again. And exchanging numbers, of course.”

They end up the strange encounter by a small note Nico writes his phone number on it and gives to Will before he climbs out of the blond’s car and walks away.

…

Several months later, Will still cannot understand why did his first time seeing his boyfriend happen like this. But the weird occurrence gives him the chance to get the most adorable ravenette in this world, so no, Will doesn’t complain anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts :D Give me your idea(s) and I will turn it into a oneshot if I could. You can take it as a gift :D


	2. I like you better when you're sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My roommate is a grumpy boy but honestly I’m surprised because he’s hella cute when he’s sick.” prompt that definitely nobody thought about or asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was written because the author is sick and having a hellish headache but she decided to torture her mind more with some tooth-decayed sweetness.

##  _**2, I like you better when you’re sick.** _

 

…

Will doesn’t know how to feel about his new roommate.

Sure, they just have known each other for about a month, since Will moved out of College’s dorm because he can’t stand his old roommate anymore. Octavian is the kind of person that you must have gathered all the misfortunes in the world to be assigned with. Will really doesn’t know where did he find the patience to put up with that scrawny anemic blond for almost a year.

But no, Will cannot let himself suffer anymore. He needed to move out, and he did it. It’s quite hard to find a new place at the middle of the semester, but Will spent two weeks just for searching a new place, so he found an apartment with only one student that willing to share the other bed. The rent is quite more expensive than the dorm, but the place is convenient and the furniture is nice. Will still thinks he is lucky with this change.

Although the new roommate... Will still doesn’t know how to describe him. Better than Octavian, sure, but comparing anyone with his former roommate is an insult to them, and Will definitely doesn’t think like that. Will you be surprised when Will says that he doesn’t really know how the other looks like? Well, the boy is quite mysterious. Will only saw him three or four times in a month, and they’re living together. That sounds a little bit crazy, but Nico doesn’t bother him with anything and Will thinks he could be okay with it. After all, they’re just two strangers living together and none of them has the obligation to befriend with the other.

This can’t stop Will to be curious, though. He really wants to know at least how Nico looks like. The boy has a smaller body than his, with black hair that is quite longer than normal for boys, and Will did see him tied his hair up in a loose ponytail once. Nico is pale, but Will still can know his original tone of skin is a healthy shade of olive. The boy has a nice accent and Will thinks he isn’t a native American, but that’s not the point. His voice is deep and attractive, even though they don’t talk too much. Will can count on one of his hand how many times Nico said something to him, and he is surprised that he remembers all of those short interactions. Will really wants to have a long conversation with the other boy one day if he could have a chance, but he knows patience is the key, so he doesn’t push that.

He really doesn’t think that chance could happen on a day that Nico is sick, though.

***

“I’m leaving for morning classes. Need anything?” He asks when he is putting his shirt on, a slice of toasted bread is in his mouth. Will can see the bundle of Nico’s blanket is covering his body on his bed, and he doesn’t really wait for a reply. So he is surprised when Nico answers him.

“No, I’m fine.”

But his voice doesn’t sound fine at all. It’s quieter and smaller than normal, and it’s followed by some coughs.

“Are you okay?” Will asks, his voice is full of concern.

“Yes.” Nico coughs some more, and Will decides that no, he isn’t okay at all.

He walks toward the burrito on his roommate’s bed and flips the chocolate brown blanket down. Nico is lying in a fetal position and he glares at Will angrily. “What are you doing?!”

“Checking on you,” Will simply replies and puts a hand on the other’s forehead. It’s practically burning at this moment and Will nearly jumps up. “Oh my god, you’re having a goddamn high fever!”

“Don’t I know that,” Nico scowls and slaps Will’s hand away. “But I’m fine. Or at least I’ll be fine. Go to your classes.”

“No, my classes can wait. You’re sick, and I’m not immoral enough to leave you here alone when you’re like that.” Will scrutinizes the smaller boy and it’s quite weird when this is the first time he really saw the boy. The first thought crosses his mind is _‘Oh, he’s really cute.’_

And dear Gods, Will is right. Nico is flustered and his whole face is as red as a tomato. His cute nose looks like a reindeer’s, and his skin is covering with sweat and his black curls swirl all over his face.

“I don’t need you babysitting me. _I’m fine_.” Nico hisses, and Will just knows that if he isn’t really sick right now, his voice could be deadly dangerous. But now he looks like a harmless kitten is trying to threaten a grown-up adult that has a tendency to play the doctor role whenever he can.

“I need to check your body temperature first,” Will says, deliberately ignores the other’s anger. “Do you have a thermometer?”

“No, and I don’t want to have you here, _Solace._ ” Nico growls and turns over to face the wall. Will decides that’s not a right moment to focus on how his name sounds really beautiful with the other’s voice.

“Don’t worry, you can use mine.” Will swallows down the last bite of his sliced bread, and rushes over his desk to find his thermometer. After one minute he could finally grab it, but he needs ten more minutes to make Nico begrudgingly agree to let him check his temperature.

A moment later, Will takes the thermometer and almost screams in a voice that is higher than normal an octave. “Oh my god, you’re having a 108°F fever! No wonder why do I feel your skin is burning!”

“Nah,” Nico snorts. “Are you satisfied now? Leave me alone. You’re late for your classes.”

“Forget the damn classes!” Will shouts, and a small part of his brain is telling him that Mr. Chiron won’t be happy if he hears that, but Will just ignores it. “You’re sick as hell and how can I be satisfied with that?!”

“Because we’re just roommates and you’re not obligated to take care of me?” Nico asks, then he coughs again and it sounds really painful to Will.

“You’re talking nonsense,” Will rolls his eyes. “How long has it been going?”

“Maybe since last night,” Nico coughs, he almost chokes on his words. “I don’t really know. I just felt really dizzy for two days.”

“And you just endured it and didn’t tell anyone?” Will scowls at the smaller boy. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re really stubborn, Nico?”

“You’re not the first and definitely not the last.” Nico replies.

“Geez, now I’m glad to know that I’m not really special,” Will rolls his eyes. “Lie down there and don’t you dare get out of this bed! I’m gonna buy you some medicine and cook some soup or porridge for you. What do you want?”

“Honestly I want you to leave me alone.” Nico sighs, and wow, Will _definitely_ doesn’t think about how kissable his pink lips look like right now. Roommates shouldn’t want to kiss roommates, no matter the said roommate looks so adorable when he’s sick like that. They don’t even really know each other well for God’s sake.

“Too bad, I can’t do this,” Will snorts, tries to look at anywhere but Nico’s face. “Chicken soup is okay, right?”

“I’m quite picky. Don’t buy the instant soup at the grocery store, I’ll vomit right at the moment I smell it. And no bitter medicine.”

“You’re so hard to satisfy,” Will chuckles lightly. “I’ll cook for you, I have about 8 siblings that I have to take care of during every summer and I know how to cook soup for Christ’s sake. But no promises about the medicine.”

“… Fine,” After ten seconds, Nico sighs in defeat. “Do whatever you want, Solace.”

“Call me Will,” Will honestly doesn’t understand why he asked that. “I’m not a mere stranger to you anymore. You should give me some more credits when I’m taking care of you and your health.”

“Will.” Nico replies, and _no no no_ , this is so wrong but Will suddenly feels an urge to lean down and capture the other’s lips with a deep and wild kiss right now.

“Good,” Will smiles, almost beams at the black-haired boy. “I’ll be right back. Wait for me.”

“No promises.”

…

Half of an hour later, Will comes back with a bag of medicine and some ingredients to cook chicken soup.

“Take those pills first,” He tells Nico. “And twenty minutes later I’ll give you something to eat. Soup, as we both agreed before.”

“Okay,” Nico nods at Will, and no, Will doesn’t think he looks really cute when he is obedient like this at all. “Give me some water, please?”

“My name?” Will suddenly wants to play a little game.

“Will. Seriously, how old are you? Five?” The black-haired boy complains.

“Older than you,” Will winks and walks away to take him a glass of warm water. “Be careful, Nico.”

“You’re not my mom, Will.” Nico growls impatiently. But he still takes all the medicine and swallows them one by one.

“Very good,” Will cannot resist the need to reach his hand and ruffle Nico’s hair, so he does it. “Oh, your hair is so fluffy.”

“You can play with it later,” Nico smashes his hand away. “Now go to cook the damn soup.”

“Language, boy,” Will shakes his head slightly. “Don’t think that I can forgive you or ignore all the disrespect just because you’re cute.”

“I… what?!” Nico looks so surprised and Will wonders why.

“I said you’re cute. But that doesn’t mean you can be grumpy all the time.”

“I’m not cute!” Nico hisses angrily. Will just chuckles.

“This conversation can wait until you get better.”

…

“Eat, or do you want me to force-feed you?” Will impatiently scowls when Nico just looks at the bowl of chicken soup and refuses to grab the spoon.

“I don’t want to eat anything,” Nico sighs. “Can this wait?”

“No, if you want to get better, you have to eat.”

“Make me.” Nico crosses his arms over his chest and a playful grin curves up his lips.

“Oh, so as you wish. Don’t regret your choice.” Will already loses all his patience now. Even Octavian can’t drive him this nuts. He takes a spoon full of soup, blows it to cool it down then places it in front of Nico’s mouth. “Open.”

“Seriou– hmmp…!” Nico glares at Will but still swallows the soup down. “You are not allowe–…hmm!”

The second spoon of soup is forced down to the smaller boy’s throat like this. And the third, and the fourth spoon follows the way. Just when Will takes the fifth one, Nico brings his hand up to cover his mouth and frowns. “Can I have a word?”

“Sure, then eat.” Will nods.

“Give me the spoon. I can feed myself. Your feeding technique is terrible.”

“At least I haven’t tried the desperate method yet.” Will laughs. “Okay, here you are.”

“What is the desperate method?” Nico questions and reaches his hand to take the spoon. But Will suddenly has an idea.

“Want me to demonstrate it to you?” He grins mischievously.

“… I don’t really have a good feeling about this,” Nico scowls. “But sure, why not?”

Several months later, Will still doesn’t understand where does he get his bravery to take a mouthful spoon of soup then lean down and press his lips to Nico’s.

Actually, the feeding process is quite awkward and somewhat… gross. But Nico swallows all the soup that Will gives him anyway. Then the mouth-to-mouth feeding turns into another thing: a chaste kiss deepens into a slow and hot kiss. Will’s tongue finds Nico’s, and when he licks the other’s bottom lip, an electric shock shoots through his spine and makes him jolt a little.

Nico pushes him away quite violently, and his face is redder than before if it could be possible. “What did you think you’re doing, _idiota_?!”

“Did you just speak Italian?” Will blinks, and no, he doesn’t think it’s hot as hell at all, even though it’s just one word and it sounds suspiciously like _idiot_.

“You answer my question first.” Nico demands.

“Uhm, show you what does ‘desperate method’ mean?” He intelligently replies, his face is reddening as well.

“I get it! Enough! Give me the spoon!” Nico shouts at him and Will feels a little bit hurt. Did his kiss really that bad?

“I don’t care! I’m sick and I don’t want anyone stick their tongue down to my sore throat!” Nico yells at him, even the tips of his ears are as red as tomato skin now.

Shit, did Will just say his thought out loud? “Sorry, I don’t really mean…”

“Save it. We can deal with that later when I don’t feel like someone is continuously banging a hammer on my head.” Nico sighs, and Will really doesn’t know should he feel relieved or not, because that’s not really an angry response or a rejection.

“Sure.” Will nods and gives Nico the spoon. He stands there awkwardly for a while until Nico pats the space on his bed.

“You can sit, you know. I don’t bite.”

So Will sits down and sue him if you think watching another boy eats with an intense gaze is creepy as hell, but that’s exactly what he is doing at this moment. Not so subtle, but Will doesn’t care. And Nico seems to ignore it, much for Will’s sake.

Nico finishes his bowl ten minutes later, and he mumbles a soft, small “Thanks.” when Will takes the bowl and places it in the sink.

“You’re welcome.” He says, because he doesn’t know what else to respond, and they fall into a comfortable silence after Will gives Nico another glass of water.

“You’re a good person.” Nico says after a solid ten-minute silence.

“Thanks,” Will replies, and his ears are reddening again. “Well, actually this is the first time we could have a proper conversation, so I really want to say something before we come back to stranger stage again.”

“I don’t think this could happen, but sure, what do you want to say?” Nico smiles at him, and yeah, right at this moment Will just knows that his roommate will be the death of him someday.

“I like you better when you’re sick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts :D Give me your idea and I will give you a short fic as a gift if I could write it :D


	3. My adorable roommate (and potential boyfriend, but don’t tell him that)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was randomly assigned a college roommate and he’s actually super cute” AU.

##  **_3, My adorable roommate (and potential boyfriend, but don’t tell him that)_ **

**_“I was randomly assigned a college roommate and he’s actually super cute” AU._ **

…

When Will opens the door to his room at the dorm, he isn’t expected to see a girl with dark skin, a golden pair of eyes, bouncy cinnamon hair and a wide smile greets him at all. “Hi! You must be Will, right?”

“… Sorry, maybe I’m in the wrong dorm…” Will stutters, but the girl’s smile only gets wider.

“No, you’re in the right place. This is not my room, after all. Come in, I’ll help you unpack your stuff.”

Will enters the room with confusion is written all over his face. “So why are you here?”

“Actually, I’m living with my boyfriend, but his rented apartment isn’t allowed us to live together as a couple and the landlady is doing an examination right now, so my brother and I switch places for a week. It’s the fifth day and he’ll be here in two days more. He is your roommate, by the way. And I’m Hazel Levesque, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Will Solace,” Thank God he doesn’t screw up this time. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Well, since you’ll be my brother’s roommate for a long time, I will tell you something about Nico before you two officially meet, alright? It might help living with him easier for you.” Hazel winks and Will nods at her, doesn’t know what to say.

…

Two days living with Hazel are quite pleasant, but Will are still happy when she finally left. Living with a girl who already has a boyfriend is quite awkward, really.

***

Will clearly doesn’t expect Nico to be a very cute boy like the black-haired boy is standing in front of him now.

“Hi, I’m Nico, your real roommate,” Nico smiles at Will and no, he doesn’t think the smaller boy is attractive as hell at all. “Thanks for being nice to my sister.”

“It’s nothing,” Will smiles back at Nico. “She is a kind girl. You’re lucky to have her as a sister. So, your name is Nico Levesque?”

“Gods, no,” Nico laughs. “She didn’t tell you we’re just half-brother and half-sister? My name is Nico di Angelo.”

“Ah, I see,” Will scratches the back of his head. “Your name sounds really beautiful. You’re not American by birth, right?”

“No, I’m Italian,” Nico nods at him. “Born and raised there until I was ten. Live in America since then. It’s nice to meet you, Solace.”

“Just call me Will. We’ll be roommates for at least a year, so I guess we don’t need to be too formal.” Will smiles at Nico and hopes that the other doesn’t notice his ears are getting as red as tomato skin now.

“Alright, Will.” Nico smiles back at him and Will quickly turns around in an attempt to hide his blushing face. Seriously, does his roommate need to be that adorable? His bisexual heart can’t take this much.

…

Day passes and their life living together is good. Beyond good, really. Nico is a pleasant roommate, he always does his duties, sometimes he even does Will’s parts if the other is busy. And a certain bonus that the Italian boy is a hella great chef only makes Will feel he is falling harder for him. The shortest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach after all.

And did he mention the fact that Nico is really cute? Like, extremely adorable like a moody kitten. Sure, Will notices the other is quite hot-tempered, his mood easily swings and he’s really terrifying when he’s angry – but Will loves that side of Nico because he thinks the dark-haired boy is more real when he’s like that. Normally, the blond thinks his roommate is quite… too angelic to be real.

**…**

**..**

**.**

“Will, do you want to eat lamb curry tonight?” Nico asks him when they’re shopping for grocery and food, and Will only knows to nod at his question because he’s too busy looking at the other’s beautiful face when he doesn’t notice.

Seriously, how could a boy possess such delicate features like Nico? He has long feathery hair is tied up in a small ponytail now, reveals the appealing skin of his neck. Porcelain skin with the faintest hint of healthy olive tone, chocolate brown eyes are almost as dark as the sky at nights, high cheekbones, a defined jawline and very kissable soft, pink lips.

Wait a minute. Roommates shouldn’t want to kiss roommates, should they? No matter the said roommate is really attractive and cool and all, that’s still quite inappropriate.

“I’ll take some more milk. Wait for me.” Nico tells Will before he runs to the back aisle. Will just stands there with a somewhat idiotic expression on his face when a girl shyly asks him.

“Sorry, what’s the relationship between you two?”

“… What?” Will intelligently replies her, hopes that she doesn’t see the tips of his ears are reddening.

“You are brothers, boyfriends or what?” She blinks. “Because your friend is really attractive and I hope he’s single. But you two are so cute together so I don’t want to be a home-wrecker at all.”

“Oh, we’re not a couple,” Will shakes his head and why does he feel so disappointed saying that? “And I think he’s still single. Never have seen him brings anyone to our sharing room. We’re roommates.”

“I see,” The girl’s face is brightening when she scrawls some numbers on a small note and gives it to Will. “Could you give him my number, please? I really like him and hope that we could be friends at least. Thank you.”

“Sure.” Will nods and takes her note. A part of him really wants to tear it apart and burn it into ashes, but he knows that would be impolite. The girl smiles widely at him before walks away.

“What happened?” Nico curiously asks him when he comes back with two bottles of milk. “Your face looks… different.”

“Nothing. Just a girl asked me to give you her numbers and she wants to be friends.” Will deliberately forgets to mention the fact that actually, she wants to be more than friends with Nico.

“Okay,” Nico shrugs and takes the note, put it into his pocket. “It never hurts having more friends.”

Will scolds himself for nearly saying _“It hurts me like hell when you spend time with other friends more than with me.”_. It’s luckily that he could stop himself before he actually says it.

***

The girl is more troublesome than Will imagines.

Firstly, she wants to be friends and she’s nice so Nico agreed to go out with her. Will begrudgingly ignored it.

Secondly, she told her other friends about Nico and Will and all of them took a liking for Will’s adorable roommate and they’re as annoying as hell.

Thirdly, the girl wanted Nico to take her and her friends to their dorm and Nico cooked them a hella good meal and two of them decided they like Will instead and now Will gets a goddamn headache whenever he thinks about them.

And that’s enough.

“We need to change that,” Will tells Nico on a Sunday night when his roommate is reading a book. “I can’t stand Lila and her friends anymore.”

“I know,” Nico puts down his book and a frown forms on his face. “But I don’t know how or why. It’s hard to turn people down when they like you so much, you know.”

“You speak like you have experience.” Will crosses his arms over his chest.

“Trust me, I have turned down at least ten people since the beginning of this semester,” Nico sighs heavily. “It’s harder than you think and I still feel guilty for about half of them.”

“What about the others?”

“I really couldn’t care much about some douchebags,” Nico snorts. “Two of them even had the audacity to tell me that they loved my body and they just needed to sleep with me, they didn’t care about emotional connection.”

“I turned down just six people this semester,” Will counts on one of his hand. “You win.”

“We’re not in a goddamn competition, Will.”

“Come back to the main topic, what should we do with Lila and her annoying friends? I’m scared of Lorena and Frizzy – oh damn, I don’t even remember her real name – because they’re really the pain in the ass.”

“I think they want to be more than just friends.” Nico sighs.

“Glad you acknowledge that.” Will rolls his eyes.

“I’m not that dense, you know.” Nico scowls at him and the blond almost says _“You’re dense enough to not realize I’m head over heels with you, dude.”_ but luckily he grabs a glass of water and drinks it down.

“We could… I dunno, fake a relationship to make them stay away from us.”

“With who?”

“Forget it.” Will starts to regret he mentioned it in the first place. There is no way in hell Nico wants to have a rela–…

“Oh wait. We could be a couple,” Nico claps his hands together and his eyes glint with joy. “Only pretending though, if you agree with it. We can stop them from throwing themselves at us from now and forever.”

Will couldn’t believe what the hell he just heard because he can’t hear right what Nico just said. “You want to be my boyfriend?”

“It’s you who suggests that idea, but if you don’t like this…”

“Of course I love it!” Will shouts, and if he sounds too desperate, he doesn’t care. “Who said that I didn’t like it?!”

“Well, the way you reacted is kind of… dull, dude,” Nico shrugs, but his face is blushing now. “So, now we’re a couple, aren’t we?”

“I just get a hella adorable boyfriend so I’m not complaining anything,” Will grins. “Sure, we’re a couple now, sunshine.”

“Don’t call me that. It’s not the time for name-calling.”

“Alright, moody cat.” Will chuckles and winks at Nico.

The smaller boy groans, his eyes glare at Will dangerously. “ _William Solace_ , I swear to God…”

“Woah woah, slow down dude,” Will raises both of his arms over his head. “No need to threaten your boyfriend like that, okay? I won’t do that again, I promise.”

“If you’re my real boyfriend, I’ll definitely go insane or I’ll bury you one hundred feet under the ground,” Nico stares at Will. “Be careful with your life, Will.”

“You’re already the death of me so I’ll be careful enough to not fall harder for you then,” Will laughs, hopes that Nico could think his confession was a joke. He is telling the truth, but it’s too soon for the other to know that. “ _Kitten._ ”

“That’s it. You’re so dead, Will.”

***

Lila takes the news better than they think.

“So after all, you two still fall in love with each other,” She sighs, but then she smiles happily. “And I’m now a friend with an adorable couple! I don’t regret anything! Wait until I tell the others, we have a bet when will you two finally be together!”

At this moment they know they’re fucked up.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this should have a second part but to be honest I didn't think that far so the end is kind of lame. Don't hate me please.


	4. I met my potential boyfriend when I was the victim in a kidnap case.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will gets kidnapped; tied up, gagged, thrown into the back of a car by Luke and Bryce Lawrence. Will's crying the whole time. Luke and Bryce talk about selling him in some fucked-up trafficking ring, but then he hears gunshots. Unbeknownst to Will, his kidnappers have been killed. This someone is Nico di Angelo.” for [ Jason_Graceless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Graceless/pseuds/Jason_Graceless).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's your prompt, Jason_Graceless! I hope you like it :D

##  _**4, I met my potential boyfriend when I was the victim in a kidnap case.** _

**_“Will gets kidnapped; tied up, gagged, thrown into the back of a car by Luke and Bryce Lawrence. Will's crying the whole time. Luke and Bryce talk about selling him in some fucked-up trafficking ring, but then he hears gunshots. Unbeknownst to Will, his kidnappers have been killed. This someone is Nico di Angelo.”_  **

…

In the list of thousand weird ways to meet your potential partner in the romance department, Will never ever thinks he could be in a case that his life is being threatened seriously and it even involves a double homicide and a stranger with beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes are as cold as ice, but when they look at Will, they’re warmer and as mysterious as bottomless abysses.

It happens anyway. And it all starts when Will gets kidnapped.

His hands are tied up behind his back in a painful way, his mouth is gagged and he is thrown into the back of a car. The car is moving and Will can hear his kidnappers are talking about what should they do with him.

“He has good figures. Maybe we should sell him for the human organs trading.” The driver says, and Will gasps through the fabric inside his mouth. No! He still loves this life too much and he definitely doesn’t want to be cut open and take out his organs.

“Or the human trafficking ring instead. They usually deal with women and children, but we can sell men too.” The other replies and Will really can’t decide which one is worse in this case.

“Men don’t make as much profit as women and children,” The driver snorts. “That’s a mistake. If this boy didn’t interfere with the child we’re talking with…”

So now it’s Will’s fault for being a decent person and having a good intention? Sue him, but those men definitely have such ill moral systems. Especially the blond dude with a scar on his face. His eyes are blue as Will’s, but they’re so shallow and hard and cold, and Will doesn’t think his own eyes are as sick as those sky blue ponds.

“He did anyway and we captured him instead,” The other man replies. “We still can sell him. Maybe he can’t bring us much money as a woman or a healthy child, but a healthy man is good for multiple purposes. Remember that dark hair and almost black eyes kid? He’s a boy and he had such a high price.”

“It’s because he’s beautiful and the man who bought him want a personal boy toy,” Blond dude with scar laughs and Will swears he never ever hears such sickening sound like that. “This man has a good appearance, but I doubt anyone will take interest in that way with him. He’s not exactly the sex material, you know.”

Will really dislikes the way they talk about him or any other human being like that. Are they even the same biological creature named _homo sapiens_? He wonders what happens with the dark hair and dark eyes boy. It must be a poor destiny to become anyone else’s toy, doesn’t need to mention the sex part.

Will wants to cry for his fate right now. And he could feel his cheeks are wet, it means he’s silently crying since… he doesn’t know, really. The pain of his arms is making him temporarily numb from any other kind of emotions.

…

Half of an hour later, Will feels it’s hard to breathe because he cried too much. The car is still running and Will doesn’t know where are they right now, but he could tell it’s pretty far from his home. He wonders if anyone finds out he is missing now, but it’s just about one hour so he bitterly thinks that maybe nobody makes a big deal about that. When they finally realize he isn’t at home, he could already lie on a table with his chest and abdomen being torn open and his organs are gone. Will tries not to imagine that horrific scene, but it’s kind of impossible since he is a Med student and he knows just a little bit too much about bloody graphic details. Those knowledge doesn’t help him anything this time at all.

The car abruptly stops and Will is curious what’s happening when he hears his kidnappers curse loudly. “Shit! The left front tire is flat!”

“Let me get out of the car and take a look.” The brunet says and Will hears the door opens. Then he hears a gunshot.

Wait what. A gunshot? What happened?

“Oh, hi, remember me? Your little high-priced boy with black hair and black eyes is here, ready to collect the debts.”

He hears an unfamiliar voice says. His head snaps up and he immediately winces in pain. It hurts so much lying in the same position for a long time, all his muscles are aching badly. Will tries to see but the backseats block his vision. He just only guesses when he hears the blond is cursing so fast that it’s almost impossible to make out his words.

“Slow down, dude. Your companion is dead and he deserves it.” The stranger speaks again and Will starts to worry. Dead? The dude with green eyes and brown hair is dead? So the gunshot was aimed at him then. Will appreciates anyone who beats those douchebags up, but killing them is a little bit too far. Should he worry about his own life now?

Another gunshot shrieks through the air and the blond dude suddenly becomes too quiet. Will can hear a loud “thump” as if something heavy just dropped on the floor. The window breaks, and he hears this unfamiliar voice again. “Are you alive?”

Will wants to reply, but the gag inside his mouth just lets him make some small noises. The stranger mumbles something before Will feels the bonnet of the trunk is lifted up and the blinding light makes him squint his eyes tightly.

A hand takes out the gag inside Will’s mouth and he is really thankful he could breathe normally again. Someone is working with his hands and after one minute he could move his arms and the first action Will does is immediately trying to immobilize the stranger.

“Who are you?!”

“Dude, I just rescue you,” The stranger replies him and his piercing black eyes make Will feel uneasy even though the black-haired boy is lying underneath him now. “Don’t need to make a scene about this. I could drive you back home.”

“Answer me, who the hell are you?”

“Apparently, someone just does you a grand favour and he is very unpleasant with your ungrateful attitude,” The boy glares at Will and Will could feel goosebumps start rising on his skin. “You don’t need to know who am I. I’m not the bad guy who wanders around and kidnaps people.”

“Yeah, you just killed them then,” Will mocks, hiding the fear in his voice. “Make me feel really better.”

“Dude, if it isn’t because you’re a victim and you might be still scared and I know you cannot fight me, you wouldn’t have the advantage of getting me lie underneath you right now.” The stranger snorts and Will blushes when he realizes their awkward position now. He notices the boy is really good-looking and somewhat beautiful, and his body is lithe and light-built but swift and looks toned in all right places…

_Shit. Willliam Solace, are you seriously checking out a dangerous stranger right now?_

“Get yourself together, dude,” The black-haired boy’s velvety voice snaps Will back to reality. “You kind of… zoned out. What happened? Did they drug you?”

“No,” Will replies, then frowns. “Actually, I don’t know. Who knows what did they put on those fabric and inside this car?”

“Smart answer,” The stranger nods. “Now if you don’t mind, please release me so I can do my job.”

“What’s your job then?”

“Actually I just chased after those two criminals. Rescuing you was a certain bonus,” The stranger shrugs and when Will finally hands off his body, he sits up and stretches. “How did you get kidnapped anyway?”

“I tried to stop them to take advantages of a child.”

“I see. Another idiotic brave person with a hero complex,” The boy rolls his eyes. “Get into a seat. I will drive you back.”

“What will you do with those bodies?” Will gets out of the trunk and looks at two dead bodies in the ground. The stranger snorts.

“My companions will take care of them, don’t worry.”

“Are you guys a gang or not? Are you doing something illegal? Am I your partner-in-crime now?”

“I prefer the term “team”, blond.” The stranger looks at Will like he is some kind of a fool. “No, this isn’t illegal. I have all the rights to kill them if they didn’t co-operate. You’re not anyone’s partner-in-crime.”

“And how could I believe you?” Will demands. “You’re a stranger and you refuse to let me know even just a tiny bit of your personal information. Isn’t it skeptical?”

“Fine. My name is Nico. I’m 17 years old and you don’t need to ask why the hell I could get guns and the rights to kill someone at this age – this is a long story,” The stranger scowls at Will. “Now will you get a seat or not? I won’t mind leaving you right there with two corpses, my colleagues never question me about my decisions.”

“So impatient,” Will chuckles then he frowns at himself because how the hell he gets the nerves to chuckle at this moment. “Alright, do you know where do I live?”

“No, so you need to direct me or I will end up getting both of us lost. I’m terrible at navigation.” Nico tells Will nonchalantly and the blond widens his eyes.

“Wait, and you’re just 17! Do you have your lisence?! Dude, I’m not kidding! I can’t die because of…”

Nico cuts him off by starting the car and driving it away from the brutal scene. “Shut up, blond.”

“I have a name. It’s Will Solace.”

“I do not ask.”

“It’s not hurt to know.”

“I don’t use the same moral code with you.”

“Dude, it’s social interactions, not morality.” Will rolls his eyes. Sure, the stranger is kind of cute in a dangerous way, but his mind sure has some very funny definitions about this world.

“Same difference.”

“You’re so weird.”

“Shut up, Solace.”

At this point, Will really doesn’t know what kind of entities is possessing his mouth or his body to make he say that. “You do have a very mellifluous voice, you know?”

“You sure have such strange priorities.” Nico snorts.

“And a pretty face with a good figure. It’s quite an unfair combination if you ask me.” Will continues.

“I do not ask for your opinion… Did you check me out, Solace?” Nico glares at the blond but his cheeks are having the tiniest hint of pink.

“Kind of,” Will admits and his face is reddening as well. “Don’t worry, I’m not some kinds of perverts. It’s just a fact that you have a nice body, Nico.”

“I’m not glad for this information at all, you idiot.”

“You’re wasting your beautiful mouth by saying such words.”

“You’re not my mom, Solace. You can’t tell me what and what not to say.” Nico groans uncomfortably.

“Just voicing my opinions, grumpy. But hell, you do have such beautiful features. Feminine yet masculine and attractive but adorable at the same time.”

Wow, Will’s mouth sure has an auto-functioning button that he doesn’t know what the hell to turn on or turn off that. It’s kind of embarrassing but he decides to ignore the awkward atmosphere inside the car now.

“Again, I do not ask… Are you seriously checking my face out right now, Solace?!”

Will shrugs. “It’s hard to not stare when you possess that kind of face, you know.”

“I need you to shut up before I lose my mind.” Nico sighs heavily. “Why did I get myself into rescuing that annoying idiot anyway?”

“Dude, I’m still here, in case you haven’t noticed.” Oh wow, William Solace, where do you get the audacity to wink and tease the other right now? Do you forget the facts that he just killed two men and he has guns and he is dangerously frightening?

“What did I do to deserve this torture?” The black-haired boy mumbles uncomfortably.

“Rescuing me and being an impossible-to-be-unnoticed beautiful boy?”

Scratch the facts. Who cares about those things when you just escaped from your kidnappers and now you’re inside the same car with a pretty stranger who is conveniently younger than you two years and attractive as hell and all?

At this point, Nico decides to close his mouth tightly and doesn’t reply Will anymore.

…

“Stop. That’s my house,” Will exclaims happily when he fidgets with the seatbelt. “Thanks for the ride, Nico!”

“No problems,” The black-haired boy nods. “Stay away from trouble for a while, please. I don’t want to rescue the same person in one month.”

“I’m not that troublesome, you know.” Will raises an eyebrow when he finally could open the damn belt.

“To be honest, I don’t know anything about you at all since we’re practically strangers.” Nico shrugs.

“So in that case, do you want to know me better?” Will winks. Oh, dear gods, it did sound really like he’s flirting with the younger boy.

“Say what?” Nico stares at him with wide eyes and Will decides that yeah, when Nico isn’t angry at him, he looks really adorable. The blond suddenly wants to grab his collar and give him a kiss, but he guesses Nico won’t appreciate it much.

“Give me your number, I’ll call you. Or I’ll give you my number if you want to be the more active one in our relationship.”

“Since when did we have a relationship…” Nico mumbles. “Are you sane, Solace?”

“I’ve got kidnapped and seen you killed two douchebags and had a ride in the same car that they tied me and threw me in then a dangerous but really attractive killer sat on the driver seat and we talked during the ride and I can’t stop noticing how cute he is. So no, I don’t think I’m on top of the game at all. But I’m fine, thanks for caring.”

“You sound like you just have a word vomit,” Nico comments and frowns. “And you too! Seriously, an attractive killer?! And I’m cute?! Now I’m worried about the health of your eyes, too.”

“My eyes have great vision,” Will retorts. “And don’t blame your hotness and appealing appearance on me. That’s clearly your fault.”

“… Do you still want my number or not?” Nico raises an eyebrow in amusement. “I have a feeling that things will be interesting. I like solving puzzles.”

“Coincidentally, me too,” Will grins and nods. “So give me your number please.”

Nico tears a small paper from his notebook and scrawls some numbers on it then gives it to Will.

“I definitely will call you soon,” Will holds the small piece of paper tightly inside his palm. “And yeah, we’ll have a lot of interesting things to do and talk about.”

“I guess this is the end of our first not-so-normal meeting then,” Nico smirks at the blond. “Goodbye. If you’re troublesome enough, maybe we’ll meet again sooner than I think.”

“Goodbye, Nico.”

…


	5. I swear I’m not stalking you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not stalking you, exactly, it’s just that you accidentally put my notebook in your bag and I’m waiting for a good moment to steal it back before you see the doodles of you I did in it.” for Tiramisu_is_my_life.

##  _**5, I swear I’m not stalking you.** _

**_“I’m not stalking you, exactly, it’s just that you accidentally put my notebook in your bag and I’m waiting for a good moment to steal it back before you see the doodles of you I did in it.”_ ** _for Tiramisu_is_my_life._

…

In the Latin class has a very cute boy that always sats on the back row and Will really wants to get to know him better. So today is the day he gathers all his courage and switches his seat with another student in this class to sit next to the cutie.

“Hi,” Will nervously says, because the boy is even cuter when he looks at him closer. “I’m Will, Will Solace. What’s your name?”

“Nico di Angelo,” The boy glances at Will and simply replies. Just some single words shouldn’t sound that attractive with the other’s voice, but it did anyway and Will almost beams at this. “Nice to meet you, Will.”

Oh, wow. Now Will definitely knows the boy possesses a hella goddamn attractive voice. It sounds appealing and sexy but innocent at the same time and honestly Will has no idea why but he loves this voice anyway.

Before Will could ask the other some more question, the teacher enters the classroom and the lesson starts. The boy doesn’t look really focus on the board and he begins to doodle on his notebook. _He has long and graceful fingers_ , Will notices, _but not as beautiful as his face_. He can’t concentrate on whatever the teacher is saying either, so he ends up drawing some sketches about the other boy on the back of his notebook.

When the lesson is over, Will stands up too quickly that he bumps into both his table and Nico’s, their notebooks and pencils and rulers fall all over the floor.

“Shit, I’m sorry!” Will cries out when he clumsily bends down and collects their things. Nico just smiles at him.

“It’s alright, don’t worry,” He quickly gathers all his stuff and shoves them into his bag before closing it and then he walks to the door. “See you later, Will.”

Will is too stunned by the smile on the other’s face so it takes he three minutes to realize Nico accidentally took his notebook too, and _Oh My God_ , Will starts to panic because in that damn notebook he drew a lot of pictures of Nico!

 _What should I do now?_ He thinks. _I must take it back before he could see them!_

…

It’s easier said than done.

Will not-so-subtle follows Nico after their Latin class because that’s the only class they share today. But damn, usually that kid prefers being alone, but today a bunch of people decides that’s a great time to tag along with him almost everywhere. Will can’t find just a single moment that he could approach Nico and ask about his notebook without slipping some information away. He knows his face always blushes when he talks with the other boy so he can’t let his friends know that, it’s too embarrassed for Will when his own close friends knew it already.

But Nico’s friends are nothing but dangerous. When Will is hiding behind a wall and curses quietly under his breaths, a blond man approaches him with a pat on his shoulder. “Hey!”

Will nearly jumps up and this time he curses more loudly. “Holy shit!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” The man doesn’t look sorry at all, but Will decides not to comment on that. “But I’m curious about your intentions with one of my friends.”

“Sorry, who are you?” Will demands, even though he already knows the answer. Jason Grace, captain of the football team, a straight-A student, a jock, and Nico’s close friend. Sometimes Will doesn’t understand why they’re not dating because they’re very touchy-feely with each other and Jason is one of those rare people that have the privileges to touch Nico di Angelo without asking for permission every time.

No, Will isn’t jealous even just a little bit. Not. At. All.

“I’m Jason Grace, and the friend I’m talking about is Nico. Nico di Angelo.” Jason shrugs and Will suddenly realizes that Jason has blond hair and blue eyes just like him. If Nico likes Jason because of his appearance, so does that mean Will could actually have a chance?

No, it’s not the time to think about stuff like that. He needs to take his notebook back and that’s the first priority at this moment.

“I’m Will Solace,” He cautiously replies, reading Jason’s reactions. “And I do not have any ill-intention with Nico, so you don’t need to worry about that. It’s just… we had a class together this morning and he accidentally took my notebook with him when the class ended, and now I’m trying to find a way to get it back.”

“If it’s just that simple, why don’t you just go and ask him then?” Jason questions and Will scowls. This blond dude is so annoying.

“It’s not that simple. I want to talk to him and ask for taking it back alone. I need to know if he has a chance to look inside the notebook or not because it’s important to me and I don’t want any of his friends to know the secrets in my notebook.”

“Well, I won’t ask,” Jason smiles. “But I’m sort of feeling sorry for you now.”

“May I ask the reason why?” Will suddenly feels terrified. Does Jason know already? If the answer is yes, would he tell Nico about Will’s secret? Gods, it will be extremely embarrassing. Will can’t leave his room for the rest of his life if that situation happens.

“Because this afternoon our mutual friend Percy is having the exact class with the one Nico took this morning so they’re gonna exchange their bag at lunchtime. It’s a normal thing that they do every week. You have like thirty minutes before everything is too late.”

Great. When Will thinks thing can’t get any worse, the fate immediately has a way to prove that he’s so wrong. He facepalms. “Thanks for the information, Grace.”

“Alright, just call me Jason it’s okay,” The other blond nods at Will. “Do you want to know where will they sit for lunch?”

“Dear Gods, yes!” Will almost cries out. Blond dude isn’t annoying anymore, not at all. He’s very helpful and Will’s sort of wanting to give him a quick hug of gratitude now.

“So you can go will me then,” Jason shrugs nonchalantly. “We usually eat lunch together. Percy, his girlfriend, me, my two best friends, Nico, and his sister with her boyfriend.”

It is a really dangerous group for Will’s poor secret. He gulps nervously. “… Sure. Thank you, Jason.”

“No problems,” Jason smiles at him when he starts to walk. “Follow me. We’re quite close to a gross level of intimacy and stupidity so if you see something abnormal and weird, don’t freak out.”

“My two best friends and I do dorky things all the time. I guess you guys do it too, so I’m okay with it.”

“Oh, you have no idea, Will.”

…

Jason’s right. Will really has no idea why the heck Percy Jackson wants to eat blueberries with sausages, baked bacon-potato, topping with _sprinkles_ and… what’s that blue thing anyway? A death Smurf? And he eats them with chopsticks for God’s sake.

Besides him, a beautiful blonde girl just facepalms and she acts like she doesn’t know him at all. Will knows her name is Annabeth Chase, and she’s Percy’s girlfriend. She’s so smart and Will doesn’t understand why she could put up with Percy, but he guesses that’s none of his business.

His business is inside Nico’s bag at this moment and according to Jason, now he has about fifteen minutes before the bag is exchanged with Percy’s.

“Hi guys. It’s Will Solace, my new friend. Can he sit with us?” Jason introduces him and Will gives them a wide smile, hopes that nobody can sense his nervousness.

“Sure, why not?” A beautiful Cherokee girl grins and gestures at an empty seat. Will sits down and looks around. Nico isn’t here yet.

“Hazel just texted me and said she and Nico might be late for some minutes and Frank couldn’t make it today,” A Latino boy informs them. “Siblings stuff, I guess so. Don’t know about Frank’s situation, but I think it’s about his mother’s arrival at home this afternoon.”

“Okay,” Jason smiles and starts to open his lunchbox. “Maybe Hazel is trying to convince Nico to buy some other things to eat. His cooking is delicious, but his appetite isn’t so good after all.”

“Speaking about that, what does he make for you today?” Percy smirks and points at Jason’s lunchbox. “Don’t lie to me. I know our cafeteria doesn’t sell Italian stuff.”

“Mushroom risotto, Panzanella, chicken parmesan,” Jason replies with a satisfied grin. “And he made tiramisu with panna cotta. Raspberry flavour, my favourite.”

Will blinks. He doesn’t know Nico can cook, and look at Jason’s food, he’s a hella good chef, to be honest. The food looks really delicious and mouth-watering.

“I really envy your bromance with Nico now,” Percy pouts and Will secretly agrees with him. “Why, Jason? I knew him first, but since the moment I introduced you two to each other, I vanished.”

“You two should date already,” The Latino boy grins. “I know you like him and he likes you a lot too, Cap.”

Will’s heart sinks down to his stomach at this comment. If Nico really likes Jason, he doesn’t think he stands a chance.

“Sorry Leo, our relationship doesn’t work like that,” Jason just shrugs and starts to eat. “Hmm, it’s as tasty as usual.”

“It’s because it’s _made with love_ then,” The Cherokee girl teases and Will’s mouth suddenly feels too dry. He grabs his water bottle and drinks it eagerly when she continues. “Seriously, you two should ask the other out already. I’m kind of actively dying every day seeing you dancing around each other.”

The flavourless water now tastes so bitter inside Will’s mouth. He doesn’t want to eat anymore.

“Sorry, who should ask who out already?” A familiar voice joins their conversation and Will jolts. Not this moment, he winces. Nico has such terrible timing then.

“Hi, guys!” A cheerful voice of a girl greets them and Will lifts his head up when Nico sats down to him. He sees a small girl with dark skin, curly cinnamon hair and golden eyes. She comes with Nico so he guesses she’s his sister Hazel that Jason aforementioned, but they don’t look alike at all. “Frank’s busy preparing a party to welcome his mom. He says hi to you guys.”

“Send him our greets and we’re happy his mother comes back home safe then,” Jason smiles at her and Nico. “Neeks, what do you have for your lunch today?”

“Same as you, Jace. I don’t have much time to cook three different sets of a meal,” Nico shrugs and turns his head to Will. “Oh, hi Will! Don’t know you decide to sit with us today. Bon appétit!”

Will just nods at his crush wordlessly, because his mind is busy focusing on some other matters. Firstly, it’s about Neeks and Jace. Great, now they have nicknames for each other too? Secondly, Hazel’s eyeing him suspiciously and even though she looks so sweet and caring, he’s sure she could be very intimidating if she wants and he doesn’t want to piss her off at all. Thirdly, Percy looks like he’s having something in his throat and he’s choking heavily when Annabeth’s patting his back. Well, last but not least, his notebook is still inside Nico’s bag.

Sue Will and his crappy priorities then.

“Are you okay, Percy?” Nico seems to notice the situation as well and Percy weakly shakes his head before he coughs again, and it starts to sound painful. Will realizes what’s happening: Percy can’t breath right now because something is blocking his windpipe. He decides to help the poor boy before he could pass out because of lacking the air inside his lungs.

“Give him a Heimlich maneuver, he’s choking and can’t breathe!” Nico shouts and stands up, but Will’s already on his way. He hugs Percy from the back and starts doing the Heimlich maneuver. After two attempts, Percy chokes out a small blueberry and coughs heavily, but he seems better because he could breathe normally now.

“Thanks, dude. You just saved my life.” Percy gives Will a thumb up and flashes him a wide grin when he’s okay. Annabeth says thank him so genuinely and he could see warmth radiates from her eyes. He nods.

“It’s nothing. Be careful next time then,” Will says, and then frowns. “No. Better no next time.”

“Agree.” Percy grins and starts to eat again after throwing the little blueberry into a trash can.

“You’re never able to let us have at least a normal day without any incident then,” Nico sighs and opens his lunchbox. “Do you still wonder about the reasons why I like Jason more than you?”

“I really regret introducing you two now.” Percy rolls his eyes. “Your bromance level is adorably high and grossly cute, even more than Frank and Hazel and they’re a real couple. No offense, Hazel.”

“I’ll pretend that I haven’t heard anything.” Hazel shakes her head and Annabeth gives her a sympathetic smile.

“You two even have nicknames for each other,” Percy doesn’t stop when he points his chopsticks at Jason and Nico. “You don’t need to date officially, you two are practically married each other.”

“We’re kind of living together because we’re roommates so your statement at least contains some truths,” Nico says thoughtfully. “But no thanks, we won’t get married. I think both of us do not want to get married that soon.”

Will doesn’t know how to feel about this. _“Not that soon”_? What the hell does this even mean? They will never get married or they will definitely get married but not when they’re still students?

He gives up his attempt to decipher Nico’s words after two minutes. It’s none of his business, really. Speaking of his business…

“I’m done,” Percy satisfying says when he stands up. “Ready for my utterly boring class this afternoon. Let’s exchange the bag, Nico!” He holds out his blue bag and gives it to Nico.

_That’s it. That’s the last chance. Now or never, William Solace._

“Sorry for interrupting but can I talk to you right now, Nico? It’s an extreme emergency so I don’t have much time to explain but I need you and your bag right now!” He decides to grab both Nico’s arm and his bag then drag the smaller boy away from his confusing group of friends.

“Will, what happens?” Nico asks, his voice is full of concern. “And could you release my arm now? Your grab is too tight and it hurts.”

“Shit, I’m sorry!” Will shouts and quickly releases the other’s arm. He frowns at the bruise in the shape of his fingers on the other’s delicate skin. “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“I know, don’t worry about it,” Nico shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest. “What happens, exactly? And I need to give this bag to Percy. What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing much. It’s just… remember that we had a class together this morning and I bumped into our tables when it ended?”

“Yeah?” Nico replies, he still looks confused. Will sighs.

“Well, when we picked up our stuff, you accidentally took my notebook with you and I was kind of freaking out at this moment because this notebook is really important to me. So I followed you around all this morning but you were never alone for a moment so I can talk to you to get my notebook back. Jason noticed my actions and he asked to help me, so that’s why I sat with you and your friends today. But I didn’t have a chance to say this to you alone and then Percy asked to exchange your bags and I’m kind of freaking out again so…” He trails off because the situation is really embarrassing in every aspect he could look at.

“… Okay…?” Nico sounds quite unsure when he reaches his bag and unzips it, then he finds Will’s notebook and gives it back to the blond. “Here you are. But why you can’t just say that when we’re sitting at the table? It’s nothing much and I’m sure my friends won’t ask you anything, it’s just an accident. But you dragged me away from them and now I think they’re getting suspicious that there’s something going on between us.”

“… Gosh, I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” Will facepalms. It’s not that he doesn’t want there’s something going on between Nico and him, but he doesn’t want to make the other feel uncomfortable either.

“Well, we can fix this though,” Nico shrugs. “I can come back and tell them the truth. If the notebook is really important to you, I guess they’ll sympathize. It’s not a big deal after all. And I don’t want to make them misunderstand. I think you don’t want it either, so we’re okay now, right?”

The offer sounds good, but somehow Will’s really disappointed when Nico thinks that he doesn’t want anything between them at all. “We’re okay. And thank you so much, Nico.”

“You saved my friend’s life. I could do anything for you if you ask me to,” Nico smiles. “You’re a good man, Will. It’s nice to be friend with you.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Will replies instead because he just lets his secret almost be revealed and he isn’t ready to tell the other the truth right now. “And you said that you’re willing to do anything I ask you, right?”

“If I could, and they’re not illegal or immoral then.” Nico smiles.

“So what if I ask you out? Will you agree? It’s just a normal hang out if you want it just be like that.” Will’s risking his chance, but he thinks at least he could know if Nico has any interest in him or not. It’s worth a try.

“… I don’t see this request as illegal or immoral, so my answer is yes,” Nico laughs. “But I thought you don’t want my friend get suspicious of us?”

“… I can deal with that later,” Will scratches the back of his head. “Thank you. Could I have your number so I can call you and decide the day and the activities?”

“Sure,” Nico nods and he takes out a note and a pen. He tears a piece of paper to write his phone number on it then gives it to Will. “Here you are. And now I really need to get back to my friends before they start to get worried. Goodbye, Will. See you later.”

“Thanks,” Will smiles triumphantly with the small note inside his hand. “Goodbye, Nico. See you later.”

Nico walks away from him with his bag at his back, and Will holds his notebook tightly. He has so much more drawings he needs to finish. After that, he could show Nico this notebook and he might get more than just a friendly hang out, he tries to be optimistic. Nico doesn’t turn him down when he asks for a (sort of) date, so maybe he really has a chance to win his heart after all.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to college and I've got lots of work to be done. Sometimes I really hate learning so much.


	6. My boyfriend is a thief. He steals my heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will wakes up in the middle of the night from someone walking through his house and he checks it out and oh my gods he’s being robbed but the robber is kinda cute so he doesn’t decide to call the police.” for [ThatOneGayGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long to write. I hope that it isn't too late to say that this is your gift based on your prompt, ThatOneGayGuy.

##  _**6, My boyfriend is a thief. He steals my heart.** _

**_“Will wakes up in the middle of the night from someone walking through his house and he checks it out and oh my gods he’s being robbed but the robber is kinda cute so he doesn’t decide to call the police.”_ ** _for ThatOneGayGuy._

…

Midnight is never a good time to meet your future, potential boyfriend.

Wait a minute. “Boyfriend” is a quite serious word and it’s not true, at least not at this moment. They’re still strangers and the black-haired boy is doing a criminal act for God’s sake. Even though he looks really cute when he’s focusing on taking Will’s money out of the safe like that. Oh, and how could he open it that quick anyway? Will barely remembers the password and even he is the owner, he still needs at least five minutes every time he wants to open that damn safe.

Wait another minute. If his mind is still functioning fine at this moment, so his attention should be on the fact that _he’s being robbed_ , not the fact that _the robber is really cute_ so he still hasn’t called the cop yet. And why the heck he doesn’t call the cop when his hand is holding his phone already?

Will thinks he could blame his lack of protective actions for his own good on another lack of his usual dose of caffeine – even though he drank at least 3 cups of black coffee yesterday and he’s kind of hyperactive for the rest of the day, so no, this isn’t the proper reason. Or he is too sleep-deprived to act as a normal human being at this moment? That seems true, he went to bed late last night and he woke up in the middle of the night – clearly sleep deprivation then. And as a Pre-med student, he could tell that lack of sleep dumbs someone’s mind down and makes them process the information much slower than usual. Sleep loss can also cause heart disease, heart attack, irregular heartbeat, etc. It kills sex drive and puts you at risk of depression, ages your skin, makes you gain more weight, and–…

Oh fuck. It’s not the time for a lesson recalling. Will clearly still has too much caffeine inside his system even now. The hyperactive state seems to come back and damn it, he still hasn’t made the damn call!

And the robber is really too adorable for his traitorous heart, the little thing is beating like crazy inside his chest and Will seriously starts to worry about if he has an irregular heartbeat or not. Lacking sleep for just one night can’t immediately lead to some actual diseases and sickness, right? Oh no, his doctor mode is also warning him that he can never be too sure about if someone’s health is good or not.

 _William Solace._ He calmly restrains from strangling himself. _Put yourself together. Make the damn call and go back to your bed._

It’s just his voice of reason and his body don’t have the same idea, and sadly the body is the source of making actions then. So Will is just stupidly standing there, watching a stranger takes his money and properties into a black bag, and his priority is crappy like shit because the biggest thought inside his mind now is _Holy Hades, this boy is really attractive_.

It seems like Will is too focusing on the robber’s appearance that he doesn’t notice another fact that what kind of amateur thief that doesn’t hide their features when they’re doing something illegal like that?

Forget the damn cops then. Will’s sure he can’t make the call tonight. He doesn’t want that boy get captured and forced into jail, even though it seems to be a good act of legal. But even with a shitty priority system and a too-crazy-for-cute-boys mind for his own goods, Will still can’t just let some strangers take all his money away like that.

“What are you doing?” He decides to raise his voice up and make the other know about his existence.

“Are you the owner of this house?” The stranger doesn’t even flinch when he’s caught red-handed, and Will frowns.

“Yes. And you’re…”

“Basically robbing you.” The black-haired boy shrugs and Will doesn’t believe that he just smirks at him. And then the blond doesn’t believe that he has the audacity to think _Wow, he is so hot when he smiles!_

He doesn’t have just a crappy priority system. It’s damaged badly and almost non-existent at this moment already.

“Put them back then,” Will demands. “I caught you red-handed.”

“And you really think your appearance could make me stop?” The stranger says nonchalantly when his fingers are touching a jewel pendant. It belongs to Will’s mother and the blond feels an intense anger is rising inside his chest.

“You don’t think I’ll call the police?” Will waves the phone in his right hand dangerously, hopes that he could threaten the other.

“Cut the crap. If you really want to call them, you should do it ten minutes ago,” The boy snorts, he clearly isn’t scared of or affected by Will’s threat at all. “You just stand there for that long time and watch me with some idiotic expressions on your face. Don’t think that I didn’t notice your presence since the moment you set your first foot inside the room.”

This effectively shuts Will up when the other carefully uses his delicate fingers to touch the pendant, a fond and melancholic expression forms on his face. “This thing is beautiful and in good care. It must be treasured by you.”

“So why don’t you take it?” Will asks and immediately scowls at himself. _Smooth, Solace._ Being speechless by a stranger’s statements isn’t bad enough, now he sounds like he’s inviting the robber to take his belongings away.

“I don’t want something with too many memories attached to it,” the black-haired boy sighs. “They’re too heavy.”

“What do you mean by ‘heavy’? That’s just a jewelry.” Will questions and he doesn’t understand why he could handle a conversation with someone who shamelessly admitted they’re robbing him. The presence of the other boy has some very strange effects on the blond. They’re just five meters apart now and it’s a close distance, but he looks so much farther than that, almost like… he doesn’t belong to the atmosphere of the room, but somewhere else which is more dreamy, more unreal and more… heavenly.

Will’s mind is seriously working in a helplessly wrong way right now.

“It’s none of your business.”

“You’re holding my properties and you just admitted that you’re robbing me so that’s clearly my business since those things are actually _mine_.”

“I will get out of here in ten more minutes so you don’t need to worry about who owns these things anymore.” The boy shrugs and puts the pendant back to its original place, then he stands up and dusts off some dirt at his knees. He even flashes Will a smirk when he finishes.

The first thought from Will’s brain is the stranger still looks so attractive with his smug smile, the second thought is he really wants to wipe that smile out of that face by whatever method he can use ~~and a kiss doesn’t sound so bad~~ , and the last thought is holy shit, why hasn’t he called the police?! That thief even has the audacity to tell him that he will get out of his house like there’s nobody there!

“You think you can get out of my house after stealing my stuff that easily?” Will growls and takes a step closer. Gorgeous stranger or not, it doesn’t change the fact that the raven-haired boy is a culprit and he’s still holding Will’s assets without his permission.

“Oh, you don’t know me, blond.”

Will stops himself from speaking out loud his internal scream _‘Really? So I’d like to know you better you damn adorable little piece of shit!’_ and he says instead. “Don’t underestimate me that much, you shameless housebreaker.”

“I don’t underestimate you. It’s just you’re overestimating yourself. And I didn’t break anything inside your house, for your information.”

“I think you’re the one who is overestimating himself here.” Will clenches his fists, ready for a fight if he needs to.

“We could see,” the thief laughs and slightly shook his head. “It’s late. If you’re lucky, I might see you again. Now it’s time to say goodbye.”

“I haven’t done talking to you yet!” Will yells when suddenly smoke fills up his room, and after three minutes of coughing and yelling, he begrudgingly realizes the stranger’s gone already.

 _Damn! Now even if I call the police, how can I get those stuff back?!_ Will scratches the back of his head and nearly plucks out his hair in frustration. He’s really an idiot. He was stunned by a thief’s appearance and he made a fool out of himself, much for his embarrassment.

At the moment Will calls himself an idiot for the sixth time that he notices a small note’s left on the safe. He picks it up and sees there are two parts on the note.

The printed part said **“Don’t worry, I do not steal all your money and other belongings. I just borrow them for a while. If there’s nothing wrong, you can get them back.”**

Under those sentences are some hand-writing words. That is in italic and each letter is sharp and thin, but together they look nice and they’re easy to read. _“And next time we meet, please make sure that you get enough sleep so we can talk properly. It’s fun seeing you act like a fool, but I prefer a more intellectual conversation.”_

Will slowly reads the note three times, and he can’t help but feel his lips are forming a smile that gets wider each time he re-read the note. He knows logically he can’t trust the stranger’s words, but he hopes that he could so they really can meet again and that time could be less awkward than this unexpected encounter.

…


	7. I’m the one who broke your window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know it was my fault but the landlord’s going to make me pay for it and I can’t afford it right now, can you live with a broken window for a few weeks? No? Okay, just come live with me for a bit instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from Memories_of_Alice. Hope you will enjoy it!

##  **_7, I’m the one who broke your window (No, I’m not a thief, I swear!)_ **

**_“I know it was my fault but the landlord’s going to make me pay for it and I can’t afford it right now, can you live with a broken window for a few weeks? No? Okay, just come live with me for a bit instead.”_ **

…

Will Solace swears that he didn’t have any ill intention when he broke the window of his neighbour’s apartment. At the third floor, and the closed window in the opposite side was his. That was the target, not the neighbour’s poor window. And now he is looking at the shattered glass pieces on the ground and curses loudly by at least three languages.

The landlord immediately recognizes the troublemaker.

“SOLACE!” Dear God, someone really needs to do something to turn down this man’s voice. It’s too loud for a normal human and definitely does no favour for Will’s eardrums. “What did you do?!”

“I just broke my neighbour’s window.” He says because he has no reason to deny the truth.

If a glare can kill a human, Will swears he could be dead for at least ten times now. The landlord gives him a very unappreciated snort. “You better fix this now, or…”

“I don’t have enough money for it now, but I’ll pay for fixing it as soon as possible.” Will nods. The landlord glares at him.

“So that’s your job to tell the owner of this broken window that accident, ok? And why did you do that in the first place anyway?”

“I just lost my key.” Will explains. The truth is more complicated than he just lost his key _(it involves a monkey in the zoo, an ice-cream stick, an annoying little kid that he doesn’t know and a balloon – no, please don’t ask for details)_ , but he thinks he doesn’t need to be that specific.

The landlord sighs heavily, his hand tries to find something in his keychain, and finally he grabs a new key and hands it to Will, doesn’t forget to give him a very dirty look. “You’d better not lose this one in a year, Solace.”

“I promise.” Will nods, makes a mental note to multiply his new key to at least ten copies right after he can get into his house.

…

Meeting with the owner of the poor broken window is… to be honest, Will isn’t sure how should he describe his feelings.

A part of the reasons that making it so hard to say is the boy who lives in that apartment is really beautiful. Will wonders if he is a model or not.

“So… you broke my window?” The boy scrutinizes Will with his eyes and Will thinks those deep, dark obsidian irises are so hypnotizing. “For what? You’re not a thief, aren’t you? Or some crazy perverted fan?”

“I’m not… wait, _fan_?” Will sighs, but then he realizes something in the other’s words.

“… Crap, my mouth slipped,” the boy curses lightly under his breath. “Great, so you don’t know who I am, and that’s such a relief. I have enough crazy fans that follow me every time and everywhere when I’m at work so I really don’t need that kind of stress at home.”

“Uhm, I could understand why celebrities want some freedom, but honestly, who are you?”

“I’m just a model, no big deal,” the boy shrugs. “Could you tell me more about the incident that led to my broken window please?”

“… Wait a minute, I think I know you,” Will breathes out. “Do you have sunglasses? Could you put them on and…”

“My name is Nico di Angelo,” the boy cut off Will’s request. “And no, I won’t wear those things one more minute, I wore them all the day for the photoshoot today and that’s too much.”

“I know it!” Will almost yells loudly. “That’s why your face looks so familiar, I saw it multiple times on magazines and news! You’re the mysterious model that never takes of his sunglasses or lets paparazzi take photos of your full face!”

“Geez, thanks for recognizing me,” the boy sighs and he doesn’t look happy at all. “Could we back to the window thing now?”

“Sorry, I forgot,” Will apologizes, but his heart is beating like crazy in his chest at this moment. He can’t blame anything for that when Nico di Angelo, the angelic boy in the modeling industry that everyone wonders what exactly he looks like because he refuses to let anyone see his real face without something covers a part of it is standing right in front of his eyes now. “I wanted to get into my apartment because I lost the key. But my aim wasn't really great as I thought and instead of breaking my own window, I aimed at yours. I’m so sorry about that, by the way.”

In Will’s mind, a totally different train of thought is running right now. He could finally understand why Nico’s fans and public call him “the angel” even though they don’t really know his face and his fashion style is all dark and gothic. The boy possesses such mellifluous voice and people claim that a voice like this only could belong to an angel. And now his face is demonstrating that their hypothesis is real because Will has never ever seen someone with such ethereal facial features in his life.

“Okay, I understand, and you’re not some perverted person or a thief, it was just an accident,” Nico sighs. “But now what am I suppose to do with that broken window? I rarely spend time at this apartment because I’ve got a lot of work recently, but I do need a home with full protection so nobody can take pictures and let the press know about my real appearance. I think that window is your responsibility since you’re the one who broke it.”

“I know, and I’ll take that responsibility,” Will grimaces. “But not right now, I’m having some trouble with my bank account. Someone just recently tried to hack into and they lock my account. I have two weeks to collect all the documents and evidence that I wasn’t trying to do anything suspicious and unlock it. Could you wait until the day that I get my money back? I promise I’ll fix your window as soon as possible.”

“I think I could do it myself, it’s quicker,” Nico sighs. “But I need some places to crash into for at least tonight, and I just came to this city two weeks ago so I don’t really have friends here. What a problem. I’ll find some hotels…”

“You can stay in my apartment,” Will says before he could clearly think about what is he talking about. “It’s safe and has two bedrooms, which is quite unnecessary for me since I live alone. You can use the other bedroom, I’ll clean it up in ten minutes.”

“You don’t have to…” Nico shakes his head but he smiles at Will. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

Will swears he just melts at this smile. Nico’s truly an angel now and he can’t stop but feeling an urgent need to be protective of that boy. “It’s me that broke your window in the first place. Let me do something to make up for this, alright? And you’re not a burden. Living alone is quite boring sometimes, I’m glad that I could have a roommate, even just temporarily.”

“If you insist,” Nico nods and extends his arm. “Okay, nice to meet you… What’s your name? Sorry, I forgot to ask.”

“It’s okay, my name is William Solace, but you can call me just Will,” the blond grins. “And can I call you Nico too? It’s quite too long to say ‘di Angelo’ all the time.”

“Alright, I prefer being called by my name too, di Angelo is the way my fans and public call me, along with those nicknames that I really don’t want to remember all of them.” Nico grimaces slightly at this. “I’ll be grateful if we don’t talk about that.”

“Your pleasure, I won’t ask.” Will smiles. “So I know you’re a model now, it’s fair to let you know I’m a Pre-med student.”

“Cool,” Nico says with a genuine smile. “Let me grab some stuff and can we come to your apartment after that?”

“Okay, take all the time you need, I’ll wait outside.”

“Thank you for the offer, Will. You’re so kind.”

Will nods and smiles at Nico before walking out. His heart is still beating with an unbelievable speed in his chest and he hopes that his face isn’t too red now. He needs to control his emotions in front of that angelic boy if he wants to spend some days living together with Nico and still managing to keep a friendship out of that without some awkward moments before Nico finds out how much he likes him.

That doesn’t sound like an easy task at all, but at one moment, Will thinks he should be happy that he broke Nico’s window.

…


	8. This is NOT a goddamn competition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Valedictorian and salutatorian at each other’s throats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift oneshot for [GCJH2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCJH2002/pseuds/GCJH2002), as I promised! I hope that you enjoy it!

##  _**8, This is NOT a goddamn competition ~~(but deep down it is)~~.** _

**_“Valedictorian and salutatorian at each other’s throats.”_ **

…

“Will, the result of the mid-term is posted!” Lou Ellen shouts – more like shrieks with a high-pitched voice, actually – from the other end of the room, loud enough to make almost everyone nearly jump up. It’s lucky that they’re in a break, or she will surely get a ticket to the detention room. She waves a hand hastily while looking down at her phone on the other hand. “You have to check imme–… Okay, you don’t need to.”

Will quickly walks toward her, taking a look at her phone anyway and after that, the blond lets out a groan of frustration. _“Not! Again!”_

Lou hesitates for two seconds before putting a hand on Will’s shoulder, trying to give him a sympathetic smile. “It’s not that important, Will. You’re still ranked 2nd, which is pretty impressive, comparing to the rest of us.”

“Not that important?!” Will stares at her and Lou physically restrains herself from withdrawing her hand back and taking some steps away from the blond. “Of course it’s important! This is the third time in a row he beats me! And damn it, that smartass only transferred here five months ago!”

Lou darts her eyes around with an almost desperate look, but nobody wants to enter the situation and help her. They know Will is a friendly, outgoing person and easy to get along with, but the blond is also kind of terrifying when he’s angry.

“Will, I need you to calm down first,” Lou carefully minces her words. She really doesn’t want to provoke him further. “Inhale deeply for me, alright?”

Will glares at her like that’s the dumbest idea he’s ever heard. Lou sighs heavily while rolling her eyes, why it’s always her anyway?

Will isn’t a hot-tempered person. But he does care so much about his future, and especially when it comes to learning, the boy is super competitive and no one wants to get on his nerves. Luckily, Will is brilliant and hard-working, so everybody all agrees that he deserves the position of valedictorian in their year. He pridefully held the highest rank in academic result for 14 months consecutively, until 5 months ago, their class got a new student and everything started to go down to the hell hole from this moment.

Well, at least it’s the hell hole for Will and his close friends to be more accurate, because not all the students care about being the best one, but Will does. He never misses even just one single class, he always takes notes and listens to the teachers, and he studies before weeks for each test.

“I can’t stand it! That bastard never concentrates in classes, he doesn’t bother to take note or bring his textbook with him, and he ditches classes so many times that he’s nearly disqualified from taking the test!” Will almost shouts at Lou’s face, and she cringes at his harsh tone. Even though the situation could be sympathized – if she was Will, she could get extremely offended when losing to someone like that too – but it doesn’t mean she’s always the one who takes all his shit.

“What’s going on? Solace, you’re shouting louder than the bell rings for God’s sake.”

Lou face-palms so hard that she winces when her forehead’s aching in pain. That’s the last voice in the world that Will wants to hear right now. Everything is so great.

 ** _“What. Did. You. Just. Say?”_** Will immediately turns back and stares at the person just raised his voice. He emphasizes each word venomously like he’s spitting them out in disgust.

“I said you’re screaming so loud that nobody can hear the bell. Break’s over,” the black-haired boy shrugs nonchalantly. “I think you might want to come back to your seat. You never miss a lecture anyway.”

“It’s none of your business, di Angelo.” Will glares daggers at the boy, but he still looks so calm like he’s unaffected, which is understandable, because he could make scarier, deadlier glares than Will after all. Nobody dares to open their mouth at the sort-of-argument, and the teacher still hasn’t been here yet.

“Whatever you say, duh,” the corner of Nico’s lips slightly raises up, forming a ghostly smile. “I just don’t want to hear your screaming voice all day, it’s too rambunctious to get some sleep.”

Nearly everybody inside the room inhales deeply at this comment. It’s a fact that none of them wants to get on Will’s nerves, but maybe that boy is a true daredevil.

Will looks extremely pissed off at that as he steps forward and grabs the collar of Nico’s shirt quite violently. “Shut the fuck up, you douchebag.”

“Get the hell away from me,” Nico drops the calm, monotonous voice right at the moment Will just touches his shirt. “Why are you so angry anyway? It doesn’t look like I’ve done anything today that provoked you.”

Everybody nods in silent agreement. He still hasn’t known it yet, has he?

“Why the fuck can you ace all the tests when all you did were sleeping and ditching classes?” Will growls impatiently, still not releasing Nico’s collar. “You cheated, didn’t you?”

“Oh,” Nico blinks when realization dawns on him. “The result is posted, right? Did I steal your spotlight again?”

“Answer my question.”

“Of course I didn’t. I’m not that desperate to get perfect scores,” Nico scowls at the blond. “And I mean it, Solace. Get the hell away from me before I make you regret touching me in the first place.”

“Oh really?” Will retorts in a mocking tone, but his voice is still slightly trembling with fury. “What will you do to make me regret my decision anyway?”

Nico doesn’t reply him with an answer, but he punches Will so hard that sends the blond flying backward and crashing on a desk before he falls onto the floor.

Everybody grimaces at the sound of the collision. It must be painful, and Will’s expression makes it clear that yeah, it hurts so bad.

“Remember that before you dare to touch me without my consent again,” Nico smirks victoriously, but the smug smile is quickly whipped away from his face when another voice joins their heated argument.

“Well, what are you two doing, Mr. di Angelo, Mr. Solace?”

Will looks up and sees the stern face of professor Talos, so he curses quietly under his breaths. Shit, thing’s getting worse.

“Can’t you tell by looking at it?” Nico frowns, and his voice makes it clearer that he doesn’t give a damn about what would professor Talos could do to them. “An unfriendly conversation that end up with a bleeding nose of an annoying person, that’s all.”

“Very well, di Angelo,” professor Talos nods at the black-haired boy, his voice is as cold as ice. “Despite your impressive academic result, you’re still such a brat that doesn’t know how to show some respect with your teachers. Both of you just get two tickets to the detention room. Move, now.”

Nico doesn’t bother to reply at this, he just grabs his bag and walks out of the room without a word.

“But professor Talos…” Will tries to explain the situation, but he shuts his mouth up when receiving a very disapproving look from the older man. He begrudgingly takes all his belongings in his bag before storming out of the class.

…

“What did you do this time again, sweetie?” Miss Hestia sighs when she leads Nico and Will into the detention room. “You used to be such a brilliant student, Solace. Since when you decided that it isn’t enough?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Will shakes his head in defeat. “I’m just a victim in this case. He gave me that bleeding nose and I got a ticket to detention room. That’s so unfair.”

“Well, let me see what can I do for your nose first,” Miss Hestia frowns slightly at him, and her smile makes him feel he’s just a disobedient child. “And please don’t make things worse when you’re inside the room with di Angelo, alright? Just ignore him.”

“I’ll try.” Will nods at her because he doesn’t want to make her feel disappointed, but he doubts how long can he endure before punching that bastard in the face.

…

Will groans uncomfortably. The room is too quiet and boring, and his fingers are itching with a great desire to punch Nico and brutally wipe away that annoying smirk on his face. Seriously? They’re in the detention room and that’s all the black-haired boy’s fault but he still has the audacity to grin like an annoying douchebag?

“Why are you smiling?” Will snaps angrily. “We’re getting punished for something that’s clearly your fault and you still can smile at this situation? Shouldn’t you feel ashamed about that instead of happy?”

“You started that,” Nico retorts, the smile disappears when irritation laced in his voice. “I didn’t do anything. I just kindly notify you that the bell rang.”

“I didn’t ask for it,” Will snorts, the itching desire to do some physical harm to Nico is still there. It’s not because of the smile. It’s because of the other’s entire existence. “You scumbag.”

“If you hate me that much, isn’t it better if you stop talking and just silently enjoying or enduring the quiet atmosphere inside this room?”

Nico rolls his eyes, doesn’t bother to look at Will anymore. For some reasons, his action only makes the blond angrier.

“All I want to do now is punching you hard in your face.”

“Try it and you’ll receive double damage.”

There is something dangerous hidden in Nico’s voice that makes Will know the other isn’t joking. A shiver runs down his spine when he looks at the brownish-black eyes and the other gives him an icy glare.

Will bites his bottom lip, trying to think about a smart remark but simultaneously wonder if it worths his brain energy. He secretly casts a glance at Nico, the other just decides it’s a good moment to close his eyes. Even though Will doesn’t want to say out loud, deep down he begrudgingly admits that the black-haired boy’s beautiful. It’s not just good-looking, handsome or pretty, it’s beautiful and it’s rare to find a boy whose appearance that can fit to use this adjective to describe.

 _Nico di Angelo_ , huh? The boy truly possesses an angelic face and a lithe, swift body that makes even the slightest movement of him so graceful. Normally boys don’t have many chances to have nice long hair, but somehow Nico rocks that look with his featherly lustrous black hair that he usually ties them into a small ponytail at the back of his head, and lets the stray hair slightly frame his face and his delicate neck. The Italian has a healthy – paler than normal, but it’s still smooth – olive complexion, with a pair of piercing obsidian black eyes, well-sculptured nose and jawlines, and finally, his lips have the faintest shade of pink that sometimes looks so kissable and provocative. Comparing with his usual choices of black clothes and combat boots, he looks intimidating in a dangerous, sexy way. Nobody will think he’s a valedictorian when they look at him the first time, a delinquent is more reasonable and understandable.

Will finds he just mentally slaps himself because he spends a goddamn 5-minute to think about the other boy. It’s really unfair, he shakes his head. Nico has both good appearance and intelligence, but the worst part about that it’s he always looks like he comes to classes just for sleeping and doing his own job, but he manages to ace all the tests. And for some unclear reasons, students from other classes usually ask him about his relationship with Nico (why do they think he and that brat could be good friends?), or worse, ask him to give Nico their note, phone numbers or something else. Despite the rudeness of the action, Will still throws all of them away right at the moment he gets rid of those students. He doesn’t want to have some excuses to talk with Nico like that, because he merely tolerates the existence of that boy.

Nico opens his eyes, loosing the tie of his uniform and undoing two buttons of his shirt. Will stares at the black-haired boy’s collarbone under the fabric, cursing silently in his head. He wants to hate that boy, he really does, but for some strange reasons, his body and his mind seem to have different ideas. The blond hides his face in his hands before Nico could catch him staring and blushing like a teenage girl. Gods, he’s so doomed.

Those hours in the detention rooms are the longest hours of Will’s life.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have a second part. Thank you for reading!


	9. So now I have a new favourite show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You desperately want to see the season finale of your favourite show but your TV broke down and now you ask me if you could watch it at my apartment. You even bring beer.

##  **_9, So now I have a new favourite show._ **

**_You desperately want to see the season finale of your favourite show but your TV broke down and now you ask me if you could watch it at my apartment. You even bring beer._ **

…

It’s quite embarrassing for Nico to admit that he has imagined about so many situations involved himself and the hot neighbour next door, from innocent, brief greetings with a smile to some (sinfully) semi-NSFW ones, but he still hasn’t got the courage to even say “Hi!” to him. It’s not like Nico thinks about himself too low – he knows he’s skinny and a little bit short but he has a quite attractive appearance after all, but the attractive blond is just… out of his league in so many ways. He’s tall with tanned skin and smiles that can capture the sun with all its brightness, soft sun-kissed blond hair and sky blue eyes that look like two bottomless lakes. He’s out-going and friendly, while Nico’s dark, introvert and socially awkward. He will never stand a chance, so he decides to not try anything at all.

But well, the universe always has a twisted mind whenever it comes to making plans and occurrences in his life.

 

“You _what_?” Nico chokes out, still can’t believe in what did he just hear. When he heard the doorbell, he thought it’s Hazel or Jason or Reyna, because they’re some of those rare people that know where’s his apartment and care enough to pay a visit. Still, 8 P.M. at night isn’t a normal time for any of them to drop by his place. Curious and a little bit wary, Nico opened the door, still wearing ugly sweatpants with a wrinkled T-shirt. He doesn’t need to care how does he look like in front of them anyway.

It’s just Nico never considers himself as a lucky person, and today the fate decides to prove that he’s right about that. Again.

“I already explained to you,” the hot-blond-dude-next-door-who-is-out-of-my-league is standing in front of Nico, his smile fades a little bit by Nico’s reaction, and it makes the black-haired boy almost feel bad about himself. “I love that fantasy show so much and I never skip an episode. Today the first episode of the season finale is aired and I’ve waited fourteen months for it, I can’t waste a moment anymore! But my TV broke down and none of my friends lives nearby, so I really ran out of choices!”

“… And then you decided to ask me if you can watch this show in my apartment?” Nico tilts his head to the left, concluding with a confused expression.

“Yes!” The blond nods frantically, his smile is wide and so bright that it makes Nico almost want to bring his hand up to cover his eyes. “Please, please let me in! It’s going to start in only ten minutes, and I don’t want to miss it!”

“Well…” Nico trails off, not actually sure what he’s going to say, and suddenly becoming very aware of how comfy but ugly he looks right now with all those clothes. Is it weird if he tells the blond neighbour that he needs some minutes to go into his room and change? Yes, it is. And it’s not like he’s going to change anyway because if Nico has any choices right now to exit the whole scene, he’ll definitely run away and hide in a dark closet until the rest of his life.

If the fate hates Nico that much, the only thing he could say is the feelings are mutual.

“Well?” The blond asks hopefully, and Nico tries to not look at those blue eyes for too long. He still has his sanity that he needs to manage to keep for the rest of this night. “Look, I won’t bother you with anything else, I promise! Just let me watch the show, and when it finishes I will immediately come back to my apartment!”

“Uhm…” The raven-haired boy eloquently replies.

“I even bring beer!” The blond exclaims, waving his free hand and pointing at the pack of six cans that he’s holding in his other hand. Nico looks up for a second before sighing heavily.

“Alight, come in,” he opens the door wider for the neighbour to step in. “I’ll turn on the TV. Which channel is it?”

The bright and blinding smile from the blond makes Nico both want to melt right at the spot and curse his fate at the same time.

…

They don’t speak to each other during the first half of the episode, which is actually a good thing for Nico’s sanity. He did consider about coming inside his room and changing his clothes, but at the end, it’s still so weird to do it when he’s in his apartment. It’s not even a date for god’s sake. He barely knows the neighbour and this is the first time they have some interactions after all. He doesn’t need to make his crush on the blond become obvious that soon.

And if he truly wants that, the first thing he needs to do is stop subtly-glancing at the other. Right now.

 _‘Find something else to focus on, Nico.’_ , he exhales deeply and tells himself. Sadly, he doesn’t have many choices. His phone is charging, his laptop is running a virus test, and he doesn’t have any interesting thing to do or watch right now. He already finished his work last night, and currently, he has no deadlines. _‘Schist, right at the moment I want to be busy, I have nothing to do,’_ he silently curses under his breaths, looking at the TV screen. _‘Okay, I’ll try to watch that show.’_

It turns out to be a good decision, even though Nico doesn’t understand half of the stuff that happens in the episode. Well, he remembers that the neighbour said it’s the season finale, so it’s not like Nico could blame himself for not getting the whole picture though.

 

When it comes to some advertising minutes in the middle of the episode, the blond lets out a small curse before turning his head at Nico and grinning. “Thank you so much for doing this, I appreciate your action! Do you want some beer?”

“You’re welcome,” Nico nods, trying to smile back. “And no thanks, I’m good.”

Normally, Nico isn’t a lightweight drinker, but he doesn’t want to risk any chance that he could get drunk and subconsciously confess his liking toward the blond. Or his crush. Or whatever his feeling is.

“You don’t look too happy,” the other comments when he sees the crease between Nico’s eyebrows, sounding a little bit sad and concerned. “Do I make you feel uncomfortable?”

“… No, it’s not you,” Nico risks a glance at the blond and immediately regrets his decision when he accidentally looks at those captivating blue eyes. “I just lost in thought.”

“Would you mind me asking what are you thinking?” The blond asks, then hastily adding when Nico stares at him. “Well, I’m just curious, but if you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine.”

“Just… some stuff in your favourite show,” Nico tilts his head to a side, avoiding the other’s glance. It’s technically not a lie, even though that’s the last thing he thinks about right now. “I don’t understand some scenes, and I don’t get all the relationships and connections between the characters. I mean, is Lucas and Jerome a thing, or is the hunter currently having an affair with the witch Camilla?”

“You just asked me the biggest question of all the fans of this show,” the other grimaces, but then he grins widely. “We have questioned that for years, but we never get a clear answer. Half of us are dying to see Jerome finally realizes his affection toward Lucas isn’t pure interest anymore, the others want to see Jerome settles down with a mischievous and beautiful girl like Camilla. For me, I will say that whoever he chooses is fine, I just need the scriptwriters to have some mercy to not kill any of them. Too many deaths happened in the previous season and I was traumatized for a week!”

Too many deaths happened? Sounds like something Nico might like, he’s a fan of angst and emotional hurt/comfort shows after all. “I see. For me, even though I don’t know all about them, I like Lucas better. He’s powerful and dangerous, but he acts like an oblivious cinnamon roll most of the time. It’s pretty adorable.”

“Really?” The blond asks, and Nico shifts uncomfortably in his spot.

“Did I say something weird? We’re talking about characters and I think there’s nothing wrong for me to like a male one, right?”

“Oh no, I didn’t mean that at all!” The other quickly shakes his head. “It’s just… coincidentally, I like Lucas too! Even though Jerome’s my spirit animal, I fell in love with Lucas since the first season! And you’re right, he’s an oblivious cinnamon roll, which is cute most of the time, but sometimes we get frustrating with his denseness. He’s witty, a quick-learner and a quick-thinker, but whenever it comes to stuff like affection and feelings, he turns into an idiot.”

“Sounds hilarious,” Nico laughs genuinely. “I already like him a lot more.”

“Actually, I think he’s like you.” The blond unexpectedly confesses, and Nico blinks, doesn’t know how should he react at that.

“Well… thanks, I guess?” He hesitates to say, but it’s still better than silence.

“Don’t need to look that confusing and alarming, that’s a compliment,” the blond laughs. “By the way, now I realize I haven’t known your name. That’s pretty rude of me, so let me ask politely, how should I call you?”

“Nico di Angelo,” the black-haired boy replies. “But just ‘Nico’ is fine, I don’t mind.”

“Cool. I’m William Solace, but just call me Will,” the other grins. “For the record, you have a beautiful name. Does ‘di Angelo’ mean ‘angel’ or something? The sounds are pretty similar.”

“It’s ‘the angel’ in Italian.”

“So you’re Italian?” Will questions, observing Nico with genuine interest. “I should’ve guessed. You have a light accent, and your facial structures aren’t exactly familiar around here.”

“Half-Italian, but yeah.” Nico looks away, doesn’t seem too comfortable under the blond’s gaze.

“Your name suits you,” Will comments, and Nico could feel his cheeks are reddening. “I mean it. When you opened the door, I almost forgot what I was doing because the only thought in my mind at that time was _‘Oh my gods, this boy looks like an angel!’_.”

“… I’m wearing sweatpants with a wrinkled shirt, Will,” Nico dryly says, trying to hide his blush. “It’s hardly some nice outfits to make you think like that.”

“And yes you still manage to look that good with those comfy clothes,” Will doesn’t let the topic drop. “I wonder how would you look like with proper outfit or suit. You have a great figure, suits will definitely look good on you.”

“… Are you checking me out?” Nico chokes out the question, his cheeks are alarmingly red that he doubts if the other doesn’t realize that, he must be color-blind by now.

“Are you uncomfortable with me checking you out?”

“… I feel a little bit weird, but not really.” Nico replies, avoiding Will’s teasing grin.

“Good, because I really like what I see,” the blond smirks. “When I knocked on your door, I just hoped for not missing my show. Having a beautiful company like you is a great bonus.”

Nico’s glad that the episode starts after the ad right at this moment because his mind just stops functioning and he really doesn’t know what should he do after receiving too many compliments from his crush like that.

…

The black-haired boy doesn’t need to try too hard to not look at the blond, because after asking some more questions, he’s actually immersing in the show. It’s still part confusing, but it’s interesting nonetheless. Will opens a beer can and drinks, Nico politely declines his offer again. He doesn’t want to get drunk at all. Just tipsy is still unacceptable.

 

“Well, that’s a great episode,” Will breaths out when the episode ends. Nico actually agrees with him.

“Now I’m curious about what happens next, and I kinda want to watch this show from the beginning.”

“When you do that, call me. I want to re-watch it anyway, and I like having you as a company,” Will smiles. “If you don’t mind, of course.”

“Actually I’m thinking I’ll open my laptop and search for the first season tonight, after you leave,” Nico blinks. “I can’t wait.”

“May I stay?”

“… Sorry, what?” The black-haired boy eloquently chokes out. He stares at the blond and surprise when he sees the other is blushing lightly.

“Well, I said that I kinda want to re-watch the show and you’re going to do it so I ask do you mind if I stay and watch it with you… Do I cross a line? I understand if you’re uncomfortable, I’m still a stranger after all.”

His voice sounds a little bit hurt, and Nico sighs, contemplating all the possibilities. Well, it’s not like they’re going to do any suspicious thing, right? Just watching a show together, completely friendly and platonic.

Or at least that’s what Nico’s convincing himself at this moment.

Finally, he gives in. “Sure, I don’t mind.”

He isn’t sure why Will _beams_ brightly at that, but it makes him happy too. He just needs to watch himself carefully when they’re watching that show, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this will have a second part or not. Probably.


End file.
